


Little Artists

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Prometheus - Fandom, alien covenant
Genre: "finger" painting, Absolute fluff, F/M, Xeno-baby and Neo-baby accepting reader as their mommy, birthday gift for a tumblr friend, just cute alien baby stuff, softer than a cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: While aboard the Covenant, David and his human are basically viewed as parents by the Xeno-baby and Neo-baby, and the little alien children decide to make something pretty for Mommy for her birthday.This is softer than your softest pillow.





	Little Artists

**Author's Note:**

> I know I recently did a David 8 x reader birthday fic, but...this is mostly just yet another excuse to write cute shit for the alien babies. Enjoy!

It was a suspiciously quiet morning aboard the Covenant, the normal sounds of tiny alien feet scuffling around on the metal floors strangely absent, but you were so absorbed in your own work that you had barely noticed. Well, not exactly work. During your time on Earth, you had spent innumerable days and nights creating all sorts of art, and upon uncovering a surprising array of art supplies upon the ship (which undoubtedly belonged to one of the colonists), you had resumed your artistically creative ways.

You sat comfortably, practically cocooned in a pile of pillows, sketching the facial features of one of the colonists, frozen in cryosleep and unaware of the doubtless horrible end that likely awaited them, long before reaching Origae-6. You were the only human safe from any past or future experiments preformed by your synthetic lover, and that was more than a comfort. You continued to draw the facial features of the sleeping human in its pod, lost in your own thoughts, when the distant sound of scraping drew your attention away from the face staring back at you from your sketchbook.

“Go! Go show her!” The voice was distinct, but the words sounded hushed, clearly made for someone other than yourself. You glanced around from your plush set-up, hearing more scraping noises. After some more whispered encouragement from the synthetic still out of your field of vision, the scraping noises became louder, and you finally caught sight of 2 juvenile aliens, no bigger than chickens, bounding down the metal corridor. Sleek black and frosty white 'babies' scuttled in your direction, both stained in splotched and streaks of vibrant reds, blues, and yellows. The tiny Xenomorph made a squawking noise when it finally caught sight of you, dropping something that had been grasped in its mouth and scurrying back around to snatch it up in its spiny teeth again. The lighter pigmented Neomorph ignored its interrupted sibling, quickly approaching you with a large sheet of paper flapping behind, pierced with its tale to keep hold of it.

When both alien children had finally reached you, they stared up at you, expressions unreadable. With another brief glance down the hallway at the sound of light footsteps approaching, you reached for the paper that had been dragged along by the Neo-baby's tail. When the Xeno-baby opened its mouth to drop its own rolled up paper, tiny holes driven into it by razor-sharp teeth, you picked It up as well and spread them both out on the floor. Much like human children, it seemed that the little aliens had taken an interest in a rainbow of paint, and you took in the sight of what could be considered their version of finger painting. Every color imaginable seemed to be streaked over the two pages, the bright hues dragged around by tiny claws and long, whipping tails. The sound of those little claws digging into soft fabric brought your attention away from the precious art in front of you, and you felt the feather-light creatures crawl up your various pillows and wedge themselves under your arm and in your lap.

“Are these for me?” you whispered, and both juveniles chirped and squawked in response, nestling closer, becoming more comfortable.

“Well they certainly aren't for me,” you heard a voice above you, and looked up to find the blonde, inorganic man standing behind you. “They thought you'd like them,” he continued with a smile.

“I'm sure you helped them reach that conclusion,” you suggested, stroking absently at the silky-smooth skin of the aliens that had made your body their bed.

“I might have helped,” he answered with a nod, leaning his weight against the doorway you sat beside and sliding down the metal so that he sat beside you. “Happy Birthday,” he whispered, reaching over to gently grasp your chin, guiding you into a kiss as the inhuman children snuggled closer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are great, comments are even better 💙 Thank you for your time :)
> 
> Also, I put the collage together because...why not???


End file.
